This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this collaboration is to use electrophysiological and immunohistochemical techniques to identify characteristic physiological properties of interneurons of the basolateral amygdala based on their expression of cell-specific calcium binding proteins. In 2009 we finalized our examinations of the effects of serotonin receptor activation on the excitability of interneurons in the BLA, as well as our studies to examine the relative distribution of interneuron subtypes in the non-human primate BLA.